Fine
by veruna
Summary: Jungkook telat mengembalikan buku, ia berharap yang terbaik. taekook. Tae/Kook. drabble. gaje.


**Fine**

 **Tae/Kook**

 **Drabble/ Teen/ Romance(kali)**

"Kau terlambat mengembalikan."

"Uh, maaf."

Jungkook menutup novel yang berada di tanganya. Ia baru saja selesai membaca novel yang telah ia pinjam dari 2 minggu kemarin. _Salahkan jadwal kuliahnya yang padat dan berbagai aktivitas klub di universitas yang mencuri semua waktunya_. Desahan puas keluar dari belah bibirnya. _God,_ ia sangat suka dengan _ending_ novel ini. Jungkook harap ia dapat menemukan novel dengan _genre_ seperti ini lagi.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang seraya tetap memegang novel itu, lalu membolak-balikan novel yang ia pegang, kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

 _Shit. Masa pinjam._

Dia lupa kalau batas peminjaman di perpustakaan universitas hanya satu minggu. Dan Jungkook telat 1 minggu. _Hell._

Dengan terburu-buru pemuda kelinci itu segera memasukkan novel tadi kedalam tas _backpack_ nya dan pergi menuju perpustakaan universitas. Ia tidak mau kena ocehan lebih panjang dari _noona_ penjaga yang lebih galak dari kakak sepupunya kalau terus mengulur waktu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit tiba di universitas dan tambahan 10 menit mengelilingi tempat tersebut _karena Jungkook pelupa akut_ , sampailah ia didepan bangunan yang dituju. Ia berhenti tepat disamping pintu masuk, kemudian mencoba mengintip kedalam, berharap yang menjaga bukan _noona_ galak tapi kakak sepupunya, Yoongi. _Sebenarnya sama-sama galak sih, tapi kalau cuma Yoongi dia tidak terlalu takut._

Jungkook memicingkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang sedang menjaga perpus. Ia menghela napas lega ketika tahu yang menjaga bukan _noona_ yang biasanya. Tapi juga bukan Yoongi, melainkan seorang pria yang belum pernah Jungkook lihat. Surainya berwarna kecoklatan dan ia mengenakan _turtleneck_ putih yang dilapisi dengan jas hitam. Seakan terhipnotis, Jungkook melupakan niat utamanya, malah terus memperhatikan pria itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia cukup tampan. Dengan rahang tegas dan alis tebal yang maskulin (lol). _raut mukanya juga sangat seksi,_ pikir Jungkook ketika melihat wajah serius si pria. Matanya terlihat sedang mengarah kepada sesuatu yang ada di meja, terlihat sangat fokus dengan apa yang ada disana. Jungkook tebak ia sedang membaca dan yakin kalau si _penjaga perpus tampan_ itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaanya.

Sampai pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Jungkook hampir terduduk sangking terkejutnya. Wajahnya mendadak memerah dan rasa panik mulai merasukinya. _Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau ketahuan menguntit diam-diam._

"Umm.. kau kenapa? Tidak mau masuk?" pria itu bertanya dari balik meja. Perhatianya kini terfokus sepenuhnya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, lalu berjalan kearahnya sembari mengeluarkan novel dari tasnya. Ia kemudian memandangi si pria, selagi tetap memegang novelnya.

"Ngg.. apa kau baru?"

"Hmm?"

"Maksudku, kau penjaga perpus yang baru..?"

"Ah, _ne._ aku menggantikan Haneul- _noona_ yang biasanya menjaga perpustakaan. Kim Taehyung _imnida."_ Taehyung tersenyum, membalas pandangan Jungkook. _Shit. Kenapa semakin dekat semakin tampan? Mana senyum segala!,_ Jungkook membatin.

"O-oh begitu, mmm, _anyway_ aku mau mengembalikan buku.." Jungkook meletakkan novel tadi di atas meja Taehyung. Taehyung lalu membuka novel tersebut dan mencabut kartu perpustakaan Jungkook.

"Hmm.. Jeon Jungkook.. kau meminjam—uh.. 2 minggu yang lalu?" Jungkook mengangguk polos. Dalam hati ia terlonjak senang karena Taehyung _tampan_ baru saja mengucapkan namanya.

" Kau terlambat mengembalikan." _Duh, Obviously._ Jungkook ingin sekali memutar bola matanya mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"Uh, maaf." Taehyung menghela napas pendek, lalu tersenyum.

"Kali ini saja, kau kuanggap tepat waktu." Jungkook hanya memiringkan kepalanya polos— _tidak mengerti._

"maksudku kau bebas dari dendanya, _manis_." Bibir Taehyung membentuk seringaian tipis ketika melihat semu di pipi putih Jungkook. Ia juga mendengar Jungkook menggumam _terima kasih_ walau agak tidak jelas.

"Tapi, kalau kau telat lagi—" Taehyung kemudian mencondongkan badanya ke Jungkook dengan cepat, tidak memberinya waktu untuk bereaksi.

"Akan ada _denda khusus_ untukmu, _bunny."_ Bisiknya di telinga Jungkook. Suara _husky-_ nya membuat merinding. Taehyung lalu menarik kembali badanya dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Umm, _geurae._ eh—a, aku ingin mencari novel lain lagi, _j-jaa—"_ dan Jungkook segera melarikan diri ke _section_ novel. _Dasar penjaga sinting. Tapi tampan sih—_ batin nya. Sepertinya pikiran Jungkook sudah mulai _kacau._

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, _kalau penjaganya setampan itu—_

— _sepertinya lebih baik ia telat saja, atau bahkan tidak usah dikembalikan? tunggu Taehyung sendiri yang menagihnya. kkkk~_

 _ **Done.**_

Apalah ini :"v

Maafkan kalo gaje :")

btw napa judulnya fine? karena fine bisa juga berarti denda :D (sbenerny gegara gw lupa)


End file.
